


A troublesome video call

by Strikearose



Category: Naruto
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Fluff, Humour, One Shot, ShikaTema, Skype
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-15
Updated: 2019-04-15
Packaged: 2020-01-14 16:53:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18480394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Strikearose/pseuds/Strikearose
Summary: A thin smile was played on her lips – or at least, that was what he assumed because she was standing way too close to the camera. /One Shot. /ShikaTema.





	A troublesome video call

**Author's Note:**

> Just a quick disclaimer: English isn't my first language and while I tried my best to be intelligible, there might (must) be some spelling errors here and there; sorry. But enjoy anyway! (Temari's voice will be in italic.)

**Temari wants to start a video call.**

**Accept**  ( _Alt+C_ )  **Decline**  ( _Alt+D_ )

Shikamaru sighed. Twenty six minutes. It had taken him nearly half an hour to teach her how to make skype work and how to connect the webcam to the computer – needless to say, without actually having to  _break_ the usb plug.

_What a drag._

His own computer was equipped with a camera and about ten chat softwares, silly games, word processors and whatsoever were already pre-installed when he bought it. Well – things were different for sure in Sunagakure.

Some important technological progress had happened after the Fourth Shinobi World War, three years ago. Every single house in his neighborhood had been invaded by "televisions" – big machines making sounds and pictures, urging people to spend the whole day glued to their silly screens. Well – it was not like he hated  _everything_  about it, it was just that Shikamaru had been raised in quite a traditional household - the Nara's, and he could hear his mother's nagging every time he would slouch for too long.

But Konohagakure's prosperous economy was favoring the development of technology – things were going less smoothly in Sunagakare which had suffered more from the war. It was logical.

At least he knew that Temari could easily borrow a computer for an hour or two. He made sure of that.

And that was why, after a little discussion with her (and after hearing her complained for an hour about how  _troublesome_ it was to deal with these freaking  **fragile**  things _),_ he had decided to give the sandy haired Kunoichi a brand-new  _webcam_. The fact that such a small object could cost such a huge amount of money was simply  _astounding_  – but anyway, Shikamaru supposed it was worth it.

Temari had peered at him, at the small device and then at the handwritten instructions skeptically – she would always react in this way to his thoughtfulness, before finally giving in, thanking the shadow master with that gentle smile of hers.

And he  **really**  liked that smile, so he guessed that she liked his gesture and that it was  _already_  worth the trouble.

His ears had reddened at her arched eyebrow –  _oh well_. It was normal for a man to ensure he could see his own girlfriend more often, wasn't it ?

And a week later – here they were. Well,  _almost_  there.

He had managed to enable the voice conversation on his part – he has been guiding her vocally for the last ten minutes while she's been angrily typing out.

_What a drag._

And here she was now – losing patience with  **him**.

**(6:03pm) Temari says:**  what are you waiting for

**(6:03pm)**   **Temari says** : ?

**(6:03pm) Temari says:**  hurry and accept the goddamn thing

Shikamaru arched a thin brow as his screen started shaking.

**(6:04pm) Temari just sent you a nudge.**

Ah – he hadn't taught her to do that yet. The man snickered. She really was quick to catch on things.

**The video chat has started.**

"  _You sure took your time_ **.** "

A thin smile was played on her lips – or at least, that was what he assumed because she was standing way too close to the camera.

" Could you step back a little? I can't see you well. "

Temari obeyed and sat back on what he supposed was her bed. His screen was now blessed with much more than the corner of her mouth. He knew that she had just gotten back from a mission in the Rain Village – but she looked  _well_.

Her sandy hair were as usual tied in two messy pigtails on the back of her head, her teal eyes were looking at him with what he thought was a slight disbelief (he knew she still couldn't put much trust in technology devices) and she was wearing her mission outfit. That is to say a white blouse, a skirt and an armor. He had now idea how she even managed to fight (and furthermore:  _beat the shit out of her opponents_ ) in such tiny skirts and dresses, but well she did – and  _she looked well_.

**Really well.**

And it was not like he was really expecting her to wear something special for the occasion.  _Nope_.

He tried not to stare too long at her long toned legs when she crossed them – but ended up receiving a smug look anyway.

"  _Well – this thing is practical. And it might come in handy_.  _But I sure hope that you didn't give it to me just for checking me out?_  "

Her voice was hissing a little bit – but not enough to hide her mocking tone.

Anyway, it really felt good to hear her. Not that he'd missed it.  _Nope_. There was no way he would ever say something that sappy to his screen. Way too embarrassing. And way too troublesome. For what he knew, she could have  _log off_  right to his face.

" What a drag… " The very first thing he said to her – face to face,  _screen to screen_.  **How smooth**. He hadn't found a better come-back. He sighed - even though both of them knew that it was just for show.

" Weren't you supposed to come back earlier from Kiri? "

"  _Well, I was supposed to. But it started raining. Like drastically – not that I minded for sure, after all Gaara needs me here but..-_  "

" And you sure didn't want to let  _me_ wait. How considerate. "

Her laugh echoed through the walls of his room. It was good to hear. And to see.

Not that he would mention it to her – not when she was about to mock him.

"  _Everything's fine, Mr. Scaredycat_. "

" Yeah, I can see that. "

"  _And you? What about that encrypted file? "_

" It was a pain – but it's done. Nothing really..-"

She cuts him off.

"  _And that girl?_  "

Temari frowned a little, and that was his turn to smile.

" You mean Shiho? Well –  **I**  feel great thank you. "

She didn't pick up on the sarcasm. Not worth the trouble, he supposed. But her eyes lighted up.

"  _Ah. Well. I guess she doesn't want to have to deal with me._  "

" … I wouldn't either, you know. "

Yup. Her fan was frightening: the length, the weight,  _those freaking tornadoes_. As if she couldn't be scary enough on her own.

"  _You sure about that?_ "

She wiggled her brows and Shikamaru smirked back. Well, that was a  **whole**  different thing.

That was when he noticed it. The painting behind her, on the wall. He couldn't make it out for sure – but in the distance, it strangely reminded him of a menacing white-furred weasel.

**That damn fan.**

" Is that your room? ", he asked, intrigued.

Unlike Temari who was starting to know every nook and cranny of his village (not that they would ever say that to the Hokage), he had only been once in Sunakagure. A b-rank mission. Four or five years ago.

He had to say that he was pretty curious to know in what kind of place Temari had grown up and now lived in. If he had to guess, he would go for a fairly simple room. Very clean, and quite luminous. With maybe a picture or two of her brothers. And a complete mess in her drawers, for sure.

"  _Oh yes!_  "

Her eyes were shining, and he found himself smiling in return. When she spoke about her homeland or any kind of long-forgotten sandy traditions, Temari's entire self would always shine up.

And he had to admit that he was himself pretty keen on exotic things.

"  _-hours now! It only happens a few times a year. I have to show you_ _ **outside**_ _, it's really something – wait, you'll enjoy the view._  "

_Well, the view was already quite pleasing on its' own._

Softened by the enthusiast tone of his girlfriend, Shikamaru watched her getting closer and closer of the camera… and then, became suddenly aware of what she was about to do.

" Temari, do not..- "

She yanked ( _ **murdered**_ ) the webcam away.

**The video chat has been discontinued.**

**To report an error, please click _here_.**


End file.
